Fireworks
by x se
Summary: Everyone sees the fireworks…Short dialogue of how they react. In honor of July 4th


**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell

* * *

**Gash, Kiyomaro, and Suzume**

"Why do people light fireworks on the fourth of the month, Kiyomaro?"

"Gash, it's a holiday."

"What's a holiday?"

"Shush Gash, it's beginning!"

Gash Bell, Takamine Kiyomaro, and Mizuno Suzume stared at it with smiles on their faces.

"Kirei…" murmured Gash and Suzume.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" said Kiyomaro with a smile. Suzume and Gash nodded happily and looked at all the colors.

"So beautiful…" murmured Gash. He looked up to Kiyomaro. "Kiyomaro, they aren't as pretty as Tio."

Kiyomaro laughed and patted Gash on the head.

"Kiyomaro, do you think Tio is watching to?" asked Gash happily.

"Probably. They're having a concert in LA…" said Kiyomaro thoughtfully.

**Tio and Megumi**

"Megumi, what are fireworks?" asked Tio curiously, looking over at her partner, Ooumi Megumi.

"Tio-chan, fireworks are…" Megumi paused. "Well, those!"

Tio turned around and her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face.

"So beautiful…" stammered Tio.

"Yes, they are." Agreed Megumi, and both girls turned around and a camera got a picture of them grinning happily, and it was to be on the cover of Megumi's new album, her songs sung in English.

**Kyanchome and Folgore**

"Folgore!" screamed Kyanchome as he ducked to the ground. "We're under attack!"

"Haha!" laughed Folgore. "Kyanchome, we are not under attack! Those are fireworks!"

"Yes, a fire demon is working them!" exclaimed Kyanchome. Folgore laughed again.

"No, they are like… Decorations, to honor things." Explained Folgore. "They are meant to be looked upon, so please my little friend, look…"

"Alright…" Kyanchome got up and stared. "Sugoi…"

**Burago and Sherrie**

"What the hell are those?" snapped Burago as he tensed up. There were explosions going across the sky. Sherrie laughed.

"Burago, those are fireworks…" explained Sherrie.

"Fire… Works…?" stammered Burago.

"Koko and I used to come to America, just to see them on July 4th, because it was also Koko's birthday…" said Sherrie wistfully.

"Ah… An idiotic ningen ritual…" Burago sighed and Sherrie rolled her eyes.

"Party pooper." Replied Sherrie. Burago sighed when she moved slightly, flashing her legs only briefly under her dress.

"Ningen seductress…" muttered Burago. Sherrie turned to him.

"What?" Sherrie blinked.

"Ningen wench…" growled Burago. Sherrie shrugged.

**Dr. Guess and Kito**

Dr. Guess smiled as the fireworks went off. He turned to Kito, who was on his shoulders and staring in awe.

"What are those, Hakase?" asked Kito curiously, turning to his partner.

"They are stars crashing down to Earth and exploding on the force field, the atmosphere." Explained Dr. Guess.

"Honto?" asked Kito, his eyes wide. Dr. Guess blushed, held up a finger and closed his eyes.

"U-so!" said Dr. Guess happily. Kito's eyes widened and he clutched the sides of his head and yelled.

**Reira and Victorim**

Reira stared down at the Lake of Truth and watched all the beautiful lights. She smiled an adorable smile and continued to watch.

"CATCH MY HEART, VERY MELO- What are those?" Victorim stopped dancing and singing about melons and walked over to Reira.

"Those are fireworks, Victorim…" said Reira. "They are beautiful things that ningens use in the Ningenkai to celebrate."

"Ah…" Victorim smiled at his young friend. "Yes, they are beautiful… It makes me want to eat melon!"

Reira giggled as Victorim began to sing, and she looked back down at the fireworks shown through the lake.

**Eita and Hyde**

"Whoa…" murmured Eita. "It's been a while since I've seen fireworks…"

"Interesting…" Hyde turned to Eita and grinned. "First one to grab one's a rotten egg!"

Hyde flew off towards the fireworks. Eita's eyes widened, and he hopped on his skateboard and sped after his partner.

"Hyde, you aren't supposed to touch those!" yelled Eita as he chased after the orange haired puppet-like demon who was flying towards the exploding lights in the sky.

Wururu and Pati 

"Wururu! Look!" exclaimed the small, blue haired demon as she pointed up at the sky. Wururu glanced down at Pati.

"Fireworks." Said Wururu blankly. Then he grinned. "Nice, aren't they?"

"Very!" agreed Pati, and she turned to the lit up sky. "Oh, Gash-chan and I, we could stare at the fireworks and share a kiss… Oooohhh…!"

Wururu sighed and looked at the fireworks, and Pati did the same while fantasizing.

**Zeon and Dufaux**

"Hmmm…" Dufaux stared out the window. Zeon looked over at the window, glared, and went back to eating a shark.

"Only the weak and innocent can enjoy such things…" growled Zeon as he munched his favorite food. Dufaux glanced over at Zeon, and turned back to the window.

'I think they're nice…' thought the blonde softly, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

**_The End. Happy 4th everyone!_**


End file.
